wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DoomKitty13/FABULOUS HOMES OF ENTITY Ep3
MissD2.png|Spacious Haunted Mansion MissD4.png|Entrance to the abandoned carnival MissD1.png|Tarot readings in the gypsy wagon MissD8.png|Church that doubles as nightclub Doom Kitty.150106.131249.png|Walked in on the poltergeist cooking, oops! MissD3.png|Getting lost in the Funhouse maze Welcome to another installment of creative awesomeness in Wildstar Housing! Today we frolick on the dark side at a FIENDishly fab plot created by Miss Diagnosed from the guild Lords of the Dead. I met the fabulous Miss D at Toe Knee's house warming party and we chatted for a bit, then visited each other's homes. Being a HUGE horror fan I fell madly in love with this incredible nod to early creepy carvinals, haunted houses and classic horror. Come check it out....IF YOU DARE!!! (queue scary music and sultry horror host pose) Upon arriving at Miss D's, the first thing you notice is the atmosphere, like you just stepped into a survival horror game. But before I could scamper off to the looming mansion to get my creep on, Miss D waved to me from the abandoned ticket booth, where the staff look like they retired a LONG time ago. The old carnival is deliciously spooky, the forgotten carousel missing it's horses, the shabby, broken down midway games, the hollow sounding wind writhing through the gnarled forest. She leads me to a beacon of light in the dark abyss - a beautifully lit gyspy wagon. we pass through the curtain and I wait quietly while she finishes a tarot reading for a client. Plot Name: Spacious Haunted Mansion (exile) Created by: Miss Diagnosed DK: This is ALL of my favorite things! Beautiful, elegant, and scary as %$#. It reminds me of American Horror Story: Freakshow, only creepier and more awesome! What was your inspiration for this creeptastic awesomeness? MD: We ll, I knew I wanted to do a hautned theme of some sort. A guild mate named Fozzi theGreat made this awesome Cirque de Freak plot and I was inspired by his creepy carousel. I built one and then I thought 'I need a gypsy caravan' and it just went on from there. DK: You definitely captured a fantastic atmospheric 'creep' with the lighting and music blending perfectly with it all.The Haunted main house, the church-as-nightclub, the old carnival...is there a spot or scene here that stands out as your favorite? MD: The Church was really the first thing I built, to go around the floor piano. My favorrite spot though, is the gypsy wagon. DK: I agree, this is my favorite spot here too! With all the cool housing itmes we already have and new ones on the way in Drop4, if YOU could choose a specific new item to be made available, what would you pick? MD: That's a tough one! I think I'd choose more building block varieties, like different wall patterns and colors. DK: Excellent idea!!! Ok last question - what's your favorite plushie? MD: OH! That's even tougher! Umm....I have to say the Vind. DK: Great choice! Miss Diagnosed's scrumptiously spooky plot is a MUST SEE for housing addicts and horror fans alike! Stop by for a tarot reading, shake your tail inthe nightclub, and get lost in the scary funhouse maze inside the mansion! (NOTE: for Silent Hill level of gore, find and click the three writhing hostages in the maze..... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!) Be sure to say Doom sent ya! Til next time, Hugs and plushies! Doom Kitty XOXOXO Category:Blog posts